Pensamentos e Sentimentos
by Kyasarin-B
Summary: ONESHOT - Nanao reflete sobre seus sentimentos, o amor por Shunsui e o medo de perdê-lo. Isso a leva ao desconhecido no qual apenas Kyouraku poderá ajudá-la.


Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens utilizados me pertencem! Tanto Bleach, quanto Nanao Ise e Shunsui Kyouraku pertencem à Tite Kubo

* * *

**Pensamentos e sentimentos**

- Nanao-chan, você sabe tudo, não é mesmo? – perguntou aquela voz que eu conhecia muito bem, que fazia com que minhas pernas tremessem e meu coração batesse mais forte.

- Sei sim. – respondi sem nenhuma modéstia, pois eu realmente sei de tudo. Mas respondi assim principalmente para poder silenciar aquela voz, não sei quanto tempo agüentaria segurar a máscara.

Desde o fim da Guerra com Aizen, não consigo parar de imaginar como seria minha vida sem o dono daquela voz. Não sei o que seria de minha vida sem a presença alegre de Kyouraku Shunsui. Essa era uma resposta que eu não queria ter dar.

É fato! Eu sou irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele! Eu não devia, simplesmente não devia! Ele é totalmente o oposto de mim! Quero dizer, eu sou uma pessoa séria, responsável, discreta, introspectiva, tímida; e ele é brincalhão, mulherengo, irresponsável, bêbado, extravagante, extrovertido e, bem, quase tudo o que eu não sou, com exceção de inteligente. Além disso, ele é meu capitão! Não posso me envolver com meus superiores!

Contudo, toda vez que ele me olha com aqueles olhos, com aquele sorriso nos lábios, eu simplesmente pareço que foi derreter! E toda vez que eu penso que ele podia ter morrido, que eu podia tê-lo perdido para sempre, um buraco se abre no meu peito e eu me sinto como se estivesse caindo numa fossa sem fim, mas nesse momento ele aparecer e sorri para mim, e simplesmente tudo isso passa. E como se o simples sorrir dele me desse esperança de que tudo é bom, de que tudo vai ser sempre assim.

Eu não o quanto eu vou poder manter essa máscara, não sei quanto mais vou ter que fingir de que não gosto quando ele me canta, ou quando ele me escreve poesias sobre o quanto me ama, quando ele se declara. Não sei por quanto tempo vou agüentar ter que afastá-lo toda vez que me abraça, e tentar evitar que ele me beije. Meu medo de que ele só me queira por uma vez e depois me exiba como mais uma é grande, porém o medo que eu tive de perdê-lo foi maior ainda. Não sei dizer se esse sentimento já estava aqui dentro. Toda vez que ele saia com qualquer outra mulher, que não fosse eu, doía, eu sentia que o perdia mais um pouco, acho que o medo transbordou quando eu o vi lutar, quando, por um mísero segundo, eu pensei que ele morreria e eu teria que viver sem ele.

Tudo isso é muito irracional, quero dizer, como eu posso amá-lo tanto assim, se somos tão diferentes um do outro? Tudo nele deveria fazer com que eu apenas o respeitasse, não que eu o amasse e desejasse que ele sentisse o mesmo por mim. Tudo nele deveria me repelir, mas acontece justamente o oposto, me atraí. Eu simplesmente amo o jeito dele ser, amo o jeito que ele me olha, amo completamente tudo nele! Eu sei que isso é altamente irracional, que é altamente impróprio, mas é algo além do meu próprio entender.

Às vezes sinto que eu simplesmente deveria me abrir com ele, expor tudo isso que eu sinto e ver como ele reagiria. Eu aprendi a não confiar nesse meu lado emocional, aprendi que simplesmente "sentir" não era uma razão. Desde sempre eu soube que se fosse depender de minhas emoções, provavelmente eu não teria sobrevivido a tudo o que eu passei. Para ele sempre pareceu ser simples, ele sempre se declara, mas para mim o medo de sair ferida fala, ou melhor, grita em mim e me paralisa. Nesse momento, ele olha para mim, daquele jeito que faz parecer que pode ler meus pensamentos, ler os meus sentimentos; ele olha e sorri, com um sorriso satisfeito, como se gostasse do que estivesse vendo.

Eu sei de tudo, mas quando se trata dele, eu fico confusa. Quando penso no que faria se ele morresse, duas partes de mim começam a se degladiar. A minha parte racional diz que eu continuaria a viver, doeria por um tempo, mas depois eu aprenderia a viver sem ele, me recuperaria e tocaria minha vida para frente, como se ele fosse algo a ser superado. A outra parte, a parte emocional, diz que eu nunca iria superá-lo e que viver em um mundo sem ele seria impossível, eu morreria junto com ele. O pior disso tudo é que, mesmo que eu suprima minha parte emocional grande parte do tempo, eu sei que o meu lado racional cederia e eu morreria com ele. Eu o amo demais para perdê-lo de uma vez só, por isso prefiro perdê-lo aos poucos, porque assim sara mais rápido.

- O que foi, Nanao? – lá vem essa voz de novo, mas ela está estranha, está preocupada. Ele nunca usa o meu nome quando está brincando, o que está acontecendo?

- Co-como assim, taichou? – droga! Agora que eu percebi que estou chorando! Mas por que, raios, eu estou chorando? Por que tem esse buraco no meu peito? Será que o simplesmente lembrar que eu podia perdê-lo pôde causar isso? Ou será que é o perder de cada dia? Eu não sei... .

- Você está chorando, Nanao. Você não chora à toa. O que houve? – droga! Ele é tão fofo quando se preocupa comigo! Ele está se aproximando! Por que eu não consigo dizer o que eu estou sentindo agora? Por que eu não consigo me controlar mais? Como eu não sei o que está acontecendo? Eu sei de tudo! Como eu não sei o que é isso?

- Não é nada, taichou. Logo passa. Eu não sei o que deu em mim, agir assim no meio do meu expediente. Não é algo próprio a se fazer. Não se preocupe, eu não vou fazer isso de novo! – eu tenho que fazer ele me ignorar, eu não posso perder o pouco de controle que me resta. Eu tenho que fazer com que ele me ignore, assim eu posso fugir.

- Nanao, eu não estou nem aí para o fato de você está fazendo isso no seu expediente, mas eu não consigo suportar que minha Nanao-chan esteja chorando, sem saber o que fazer. Eu sei que você não fica assim por nada, mas se não quer me contar eu entendo, só me permita te ajudar. – Ele me abraçou, e não é um daqueles abraços folgados que ele me dá quando implica comigo, é um abraço gentil, consolador. Ele é tão quente e macio. Eu só consigo me aninhar nele e deixar as lágrimas rolarem.

- Taichou... eu... – droga! Eu preciso ser forte, eu preciso parar de chorar, eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo! Por que esse buraco não fecha?

- Shhh ... Tudo bem, não precisa dizer nada, eu vou estar aqui para você. Não precisa se sentir obrigada a me contar o que está acontecendo, já disse. Eu vou estar aqui para você sempre. – Ele é tão gentil comigo! Ele me pegou no colo e estamos sentados. Não posso dizer como o rosto dele está porque eu só vejo um borrão. Porcaria de lágrimas! Eu só consigo me aninhar mais, afundar meu rosto mais no peito dele.

Parece que o calor do corpo dele e o aroma dele estão ajudando a fechar esse buraco. As lágrimas já estão parando de cair.

- Taichou, eu não sei o que está acontecendo! – Finalmente consegui dizer. Mas ele ficou tenso, posso sentir porque os músculos do braço dele me apertarem com mais força contra seu corpo. O que será que ele está pensando?

- Como assim? – ele está falando naquela voz suave dele, droga, dessa vez ele vai sentir minhas pernas tremerem – Você sabe de tudo, Nanao-chan!

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo! Só sei que apareceu um buraco horrível no meu peito quando eu estava pensando no medo que eu tive de perder durante a guerra, naquela luta contra o Stark e no que eu faria se isso acontecesse. Meu coração ficou pequenininho e essa buraco horrível apareceu do nada! – acho que eu falei demais. As lágrimas já passaram e o borrão já está sumindo, posso dizer que ele está olhando com Aquele Olhar para mim, o olhar de ternura, que parece que garante que tudo vai ficar bem!

- Você teve medo de me perder, Nanao-chan? – ele está falando com uma voz suave, quase me lembra o tom que ele usava quando eu era bem mais nova e vinha ler com a Lisa-fukutaichou.

- Claro que tive! Aquele era o Espada número 1, supostamente o mais forte, de Aizen, e você teve de lutar com ele! E eu não estava lá para te ajudar e... e... – porcaria, eu nunca devia ter falado aquilo sobre o medo de perdê-lo!

- Nanao-chan, eu jamais perderia para qualquer inimigo, por mais forte que seja. Sabe por quê? – ele continua me olhando com Aquele Olhar, mas tem algo mais no brilho dos olhos dele, algo que eu não consigo identificar. Eu só consigo me agarrar mais forte nas roupas dele. Como eu sou patética! Pelo menos o buraco já fechou, mas agora eu estou sentindo alguma outra coisa, acho que é segurança ou talvez eu esteja feliz por estar nos braços dele. Tanto faz, só sei que é bom!

- Não, taichou. Por quê? – os olhos dele estão brilhando muito intensamente, o que será que dá tanta garantia para ele ter certeza de que vencerá qualquer batalha?

- Porque eu tenho o maior motivo de todos para voltar. – ele está sorrindo, um sorriso bobo, como se quisesse me dizer algo através dele. Que droga! Eu posso saber de tudo quando se trata de kidous, história da Soul Society, documentos e toda parte burocrática e racional do trabalho, mas quando chega à parte emocional eu sou mais ignorante que qualquer um!

- E qual é esse motivo, taichou? – Não é uma pergunta tão sem nexo assim, é? Afinal, tem um monte de coisas na Soul Society que ele preza demais, por exemplo: ser um capitão, as bebidas, as mulheres, os amigos, a família. Então por que eu tenho essa fagulha de esperança no meu peito? Como é que pode existir algo em mim que acredite que ele fala de mim?

- Você realmente não sabe? – por que ele não diz logo de uma vez e acaba com esse suspense? Está me matando! Eu QUERO saber o que ele mais gosta por aqui, assim posso ver o que dá tanta certeza de que ele vai vencer e voltar.

- Eu posso pensar em várias coisa, taichou. Todas elas são coisas que você adora, nenhuma delas se sobressai. Quero dizer para mim acho que as bebidas, as mulheres, a vaga de capitão, tudo isso parece ter o mesmo peso para você. – agora ele deve realmente acreditar que eu penso que ele é fútil, o que de certo ponto de vista não deixa de ser verdade. Agora minhas mãos já estão apoiadas sobre os braços dele, e já não estou enterrada no peito dele, apesar de ainda estar sentada no colo dele, pelo menos já o encaro nos olhos.

- Apesar de eu gostar de tudo isso que você disse, nenhuma delas é o real motivo de eu ter certeza da vitória. – por que ele está tão sério? Sério que ele ficou chateado com o que eu falei? Melhor já pensar em como eu vou escrever minha carta de retratação. Mas isso eu faço depois, afinal, eu ainda estou curiosa (e essa fagulhinha não apaga!)

- Então, qual é, taichou? – se curiosidade matasse, eu já estava para lá de morta.

- O motivo de eu querer voltar é simplesmente saber que assim eu vou poder continuar a olhar para você, Nanao-chan. Não sei se um dia você vai acreditar quando eu digo que eu te amo, por que eu realmente amo. Mas enquanto eu não poder ter você como completamente minha, o simples fato de te olhar já me faz extremamente feliz! – Eu estou olhando completamente atônita para ele! Ele me ama de verdade! Ele não disse isso naquela tom implicante de voz dele, ele falou isso como se fosse a coisa mais séria que existe!

- Eu também te amo, Shunsui! – eu tinha que dizer alguma coisa, e tinha que ser isso! Nada mais me importa, ele me ama e eu o amo, sei que é contra as regras, mas eu não consigo mais fingir que não! Eu sei que tudo pode sair errado, mas eu não posso continuar a sofrer em silêncio. Já sofri demais minha vida toda, não mereço continuar sofrendo quando está claro que a verdade é melhor!

Nossa, que silêncio! Ele está me encarando com um olhar de surpresa e alegria, minto, êxtase. Ele está com um sorriso terno nos lábios. Minhas mãos estão escorrendo para a nuca dele e o braços dele estão, mais uma vez, se envolvendo ao meu redor, me puxando cada vez mais para ele. Os meus lábios se encontraram com os dele, é tudo tão mágico! Ouço sinos e fogos de artifício! A boca dele tem sabor de sakê, mas é um saque que eu não me importo de experimentar sempre. Droga tenho que romper o beijo, agora que estava ficando bom. Maldito oxigênio!

- Taichou, ainda estamos em expediente. Temos muito trabalho para fazer. – a parte emocional já tomou conta demais de mim, agora é melhor eu ter um pouco de juízo e tentar colocar um pouco na cabeça dele.

- Não precisamos assinar a papelada, o Yama-jii não vai brigar se atrasarmos uma vezinha só. – ele está fazendo cara de cachorrinho sem dono, mas realmente temos de fazer essa papelada logo.

- Yamamoto-Soutaichou não se incomodaria se fosse uma vez só, mas isso já aconteceu antes e ele vai ficar irritado. Façamos a papelada, depois a gente sai para jantar e você me ensina um pouco sobre emoções. – Juízo colocado à força na cabeça dele. Ele sabe que não adianta discutir comigo. Contudo, acho que ele gostou da idéia de sairmos para jantar.

Posso não saber de tudo, como disse que sabia, mas estou feliz por isso. Afinal, é uma chance de ele me ensinar. E eu sei que, desde que ele esteja comigo, tudo estará bem.

* * *

Ok. Eu sei que o título é uma porcaria (não tive nenhuma idéia para ele) e a fic não é das melhores, mas peço que entendam que é minha primeira oneshot, de toda a minha vida, literalmente. Para mim foi uma grande conquista porque geralmente eu desisto de escrever no meio dela ou simplesmente paro de escrever e deixo para terminar outro dia (o que eu nunca faço).

Peço clemência, mas estou aceitando qualquer coisa! Podem reclamar e dar as suas opiniões, aceito até se jogarem tomates podres, pão duro, alface estraga e por aí vai. Espero que deixem reviews para que eu entenda onde eu errei ou para elogiar (se quiserem, claro).

Mesmo achando que a fic não é uma das melhores, eu gostei muito de escrever e espero que alguém tenho gostado do que eu escrevi.

Obrigada,

Até a próxima.


End file.
